This invention relates generally to watering systems for lawns and gardens. More specifically it relates to an above-ground watering system.
In-ground watering systems have enjoyed increased popularity in residential areas over recent years. Improved materials and controls have contributed to the commercial success of such systems. However, it is nonetheless necessary for the ground to be trenched in order for such systems to be installed, and while machinery is available to perform the trenching, the typical homeowner will not have access to such equipment and therefore may have to do the trenching by hand, or else incur the extra expense of having the system installed by a contractor.
Once an in-ground system is in place, the zone of coverage is defined; this is advantageous in that coverage of the defined area is assured, but i is disadvantageous because the zone of coverage cannot be changed without excavating and re-trenching. In climates where freezing temperatures are encountered, the system must be drained, and even at that it is subject to frost and freeze damage. Hence, in-ground systems have their pros and cons.
Above-ground garden hoses and water sprinklers are probably more common than in-ground systems. While they may be considered by some people to be less desirable than in-ground systems, they do in fact have certain advantages over in-ground systems. For one, an above-ground system can be moved from spot to spot, and it is not difficult to change the area of coverage. But, by the same token it may be difficult to consistently obtain spray patterns which provide the precise coverage of an in-ground installation, particularly when the hose and sprinkler have to be moved around. Such above-ground hoses and sprinklers can be easily drained and stored in winter. And they are considerably less expensive than in-ground systems.
One of the problems, however, with existing above-ground systems is that it is difficult to achieve uniform distribution at different points. For example, consider a perforated garden hose which has a series of perforations along its length. The ability of the hose to distribute water deteriorates as the more remote perforations are reached, and this condition is more pronounced where water pressures are low.
It is therefore desirable if a system could be developed which combines certain advantages of both in-ground and above-ground watering systems. That is one objective of the present invention.
A somewhat surprising consequence of the present invention is that the system is endowed with a superior pattern of distribution over an extended coverage area. The present invention achieves this significant improvement because of its configuration. Yet the hose can be conveniently adapted to plots of various shapes and sizes.
An ancillary aspect of the invention is that the system can be fabricated from conventional component parts. The superior performance of the hose is a result of the unique manner of configuring the parts in assembly.
Another ancillary aspect is that a system can, if desired, be sold in kit form for final assembly by the purchaser. It thereby becomes possible for the purchaser to adapt the hose to his or her particular requirements.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention in accordance with the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.